There has been conventionally known a vehicle seat including a headrest provided in a backrest, a movable member provided in the backrest, and a transmission mechanism for coupling the headrest and the movable member operatively, wherein when a vehicle seat occupant moves backward relatively to the vehicle seat due to rear end collisions, the movable member is pushed by the vehicle seat occupant and moves backward, and this backward movement of the movable member moves the headrest forward by way of the transmission mechanism.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-119619